Don't They Make a Fine Pair?
by DG and Reed
Summary: Thia is a dedicated figure skater who didn't think she needed a partner to help her out. Jack is a loner, and is forced into pair skating with Thia even though he gave up the sport a few years back. Despite their hostility and distance towards each other at first, they learn to work as a team, and realize that they may have really needed each other after all. RainbowSnowcone.
1. Part 1: Toothiana's Independence

**Disclaimer : I don't own ****Rise of the Guardians** **.**

 **Hello, I'm a RainbowSnowcone shipper. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I am new to the Rise of the Gaurdians' fandom.**

 **Thanks to whoever may read, review, or favourite the story.**

 **PART 1**

Thia knew her mother was right, no matter how much she wanted her to be wrong. Yes, her blood pressure had gone extremely high, and perhaps she had started to feel her passion for figure skating slink off, but...still, her mother could've told her this was coming.

Seriously?

She was going to be a figure skater who had a partner; it was going to be pair skating. What happened to all those things her mother had told her? "Sweetie, it's good to be independent. You get your freedom that way, and you don't have to rely on anyone but yourself."

Now, she wasn't going to be a single (independent- ha!) skater. She was going to be with a guy who was probably going to act like a major ass, and she would never conquer her goal, which was winning a gold medal at the Winter Olympic Games.

She'd been figure skating since the age of four, and had won a couple figure skating competitions here and there when she started competing when she reached the appropriate age to start doing so. But in her hearts of hearts she knew she wasn't reaching—and hadn't reached—her full potential; it felt she had gotten herself nowhere. There was a time when she considered dropping out of the sport, and trying something else like dancing. But after winning a junior competition, and thinking of the look that probably would've been on her mother's face if she had brung her such news, she didn't quit. Besides, Thia felt like figure skating was the only thing she knew, and was good at.

Yet, she started to think that figure skating was something she didn't see herself doing by the time she was thirty despite the dream she had. Thia wanted an ordinary job, like dentistry. Especially when her full first name had the word 'tooth' in it, Toothiana. But a million times had she pushed those thoughts aside, and focused on her skating.

"I can't believe my mother is forcing me into this change," she said to herself, ignoring her throbbing feet as she glided them on the ice. "I was doing just fine as a ladies' single skater." Not only was it this abrupt change in her skating career that was making her mood dark, but it was also the fact that she was skating in new ice skates. Yes, she was aware of the fact that that was a dumb thing she pulled. In less than a day was she going to be meeting her skating partner for the first time, and if, quite possibly, the coach (she had yet to meet too) was going to already make her and the partner practice and begin, she was going to look really stupid, because if her feet weren't going to be getting used to these skates anytime soon, soon - as in tomorrow! She was going to be tripping in her skates, and making stupid mistakes. But the reason why she was breaking in new skates NOW was because she had left her old ones on the bus two days ago, and the rest is history. Rashmi (her mother's name) had been so disappointed in her for being so irresponsible, but nonetheless, despite the many lectures and warnings Thia was given, Rashmi bought her new skates.

Thia had to sit down right this minute. Her heel on her right foot was beginning to bother her. She wasn't even used to these skates, these were way different compared to the brand and type of skates she was used too. Did her mother really know her own daughter?

"Why did I have to lose those skates?" She asked herself. "You are so stupid Thia, I can't believe you're even smart enough to consider a higher education." She then sighed miserably and cursed herself.

 _"Thia!" Rashmi had said to her, pointing to the computer screen. "A woman named Helena Overland sent me an email. She replied to the message I had posted on the message board on Silver Skates dot com."_

 _The teen had rolled her eyes, and walked away from the archway and to her mother. "Mom, you seriously aren't going forward with this, are you?"_

 _Rashmi ignored her and started to read the email out loud._

 _"Dear Rashmi Mamori,_

 _I'm sending you this email regarding the message you had posted on Silver Skates dot com. You had stated that your daughter Toothiana was looking for a skating partner. I have a son, his name is Jackson, who used to skate when he was younger and had lost interest, but now I feel as if figure skating should become an interest to him again. Reason being, he used to be quite the trouble maker when we lived in Michigan, and now that my husband has moved us to Toronto, I want him to start on a clean slate. And I think figure skating will help him do that. Please don't let his lack of experience be the reason you reject my offer. He's a fast learner, and is a great skater. Please get back to me regardless of what your response may be._

 _Sincerely, Helena Overland_

 _"Mom," Thia moaned in exasperation and acute distress, "if my partner has a lack of experience in figure skating, then I'm definitely whooped. Mom, do you seriously want to see me fail?"_

 _Rashmi laughed. "Toothiana, you're being dramatic. This woman said her boy was a fast leaner, and had done some figure skating in the past. Besides, it's a win-win for me and her. Her boy stays out of trouble, and you have a skating partner."_

 _The teen girl huffed, "But he's from The States."_

 _Her mother sighed. "Thia, don't you say that. You're dad would be disappointed in you if he heard you say that. You can't judge someone based off of where they're from, besides, you might make a new friend."_

Thia grew frustrated from the memory, and rubbed her throbbing ankle. Her mother didn't understand her at all. Because of that very fact, she felt herself thinking about her dad Haroom. She wished he was here, but that could never be. She knew in her gut that he was in a better place now, but she wished right now he was here. Giving her some encouraging words, or perhaps trying to talk her mother out of switching her to pair skating.

"Thia." It was her dad's familiar voice. She was looking into his kind eyes. "Dad?"

"You're going to be alright," he reassured her. He wore the same jacket he always wore, the same shoes, and his posture was all the same. "And, it will get better. It's God's will."

"But..." She looked down at her foot that had some new blisters, "but I'm not even sure I'm good at this anymore..."

"You are. You will be." With those words said, Haroom soon faded from her imagination.

Thia still didn't feel confident. She was scared, anxious, and stressed out. She wasn't ready to meet Jackson, nor the coach. If all, she thought to run away.

But it was pretty much just herself and Rashmi. She had no friends in particular, or any places in mind, to run away to.

/

After she left the ice rink, she took the bus. When riding on the bus, she took out some peppermint Pru gum from her athlete bag, and crammed the five square pieces in her mouth. _Mmmm_ , she thought, _heaven_. She had her eyes closed, and just let her mind go blank for a couple seconds. She didn't think about Jackson, skating, nor her sore ankle. She didn't understand why peppermint gum had this effect on her, but she thought it rather pitiful.

Just then, she was getting a phone call. It was Rashmi. "Thia!" She said, sounding neurotic. "Please, go and buy some food. Oh, and buy some homo milk (Whole milk)!"

Thia sighed. "Why? I was coming home. We can buy some food and milk tomorrow. Besides, don't we still have some backbacon, and brown bread."

"Thia that isn't part of your diet," her mom said, "and did you forget? Aster's plane will be landing in an hour!"

"You said he wasn't coming till next week."

"Toothiana, just buy the milk and food. Think of something, eh?" Before she hung up, she said, "Oh, and I'm heading over to pick up Aster now, so please have the food prepared by the time I get home. The house is clean, and his room is prepared...but, please have the food ready."

/

One hour later...

Thia bought poutine, butter tarts, Nanaimo bars, and some salad. Sure, it would be an odd dinner tonight but she could care less about meeting a guy from Australia. She wasn't even sure why her mother decided to host an exchange student.

But now that she thought about it...how could she have forgotten about the Australian coming? She had helped her mother set up the foreigner's room. It used to be the guest room, but now did it look like more of an actual room. Thia and her mother had given it a boyish look; the walls were painted a dark blue, the twin sized bed was a dark blue as well. A book shelf, a mini fridge, and a television had also been added to the room.

Thia set the table, and started to arrange the food on the plates. Would this guy even like poutine, and salad? She shrugged and continued to put food on each plate.

After the table was set, and the food was put out, along with the dessert. She went into her bedroom, and decided to rest for awhile. She took off her runners, and got in bed, under her pink plush comforter. She sunk her head in a feathery pillow, and was soon enough catching some Zs.

"Thia! Toothiana!" Rashmi patted her on the arm. "Toothy!"

The figure skater sat up slowly. "Mom, I'm tired..."

"Why did you buy poutine?!" Rashmi whispered harshly. "Why not something a bit more fancy, or Australian-like?"

Thia moaned. "But mom, you told me to buy some food, and that's what I did. Please just leave me be."

Rashmi nudged her daughter. "Thia, get up, Aster's in the kitchen right now, waiting. You should be glad he loves salad. But still, such a poor selection in food you made."

Her mother left the room, and Thia put back on her runners and brushed out the tangles in her hair that had formed when she had gone into a deep sleep. She reminded herself to dye her hair back to black, because she didn't want Jackson, or her coach to think she was weird, or this rebel. Even though she had really started to like her dyed ends that were an assortment of colours, especially pink.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a boy about her age. He was wearing a bunny hug, joggers, and some Adidas. He was attractive she could see; he had Gray-black hair, bushy eyebrows, and his skin had a tan to it. Almost the same shade as hers. He also wore a scowl on his face. She rolled her eyes mentally at the fact that he didn't appear like a happy person.

Thia sat down across from Aster. "Hello, Aster Bunnymund. I'm Thia." She reached out her hand to him to shake, but he scoffed. "Nice to meet you Thia," he only said, and proceeded to cram some more of the salad in his mouth. "These chips and gravy are cold."

She awkwardly lowered her hand to her lap, and looked at her mother who gave her a disappointed look.

"So, Aster," Rashmi said, "Are you in any sports? Have a hobby?"

The Australian smiled at her politely, and held a thinking face expression. "I like to paint, collect things, and hunt every now and then...I like the wildlife." He got another helping of salad from the bowl in the center of the table. "Oh, yeah, and I speed skate."

As Aster took a sip of his water, he failed to notice Thia's surprised look. "You're a speed skater?!" Incredulousness was evident in her voice. "But you're from Australia, I don't get it..." She trailed off when he gave her a glare.

"Yeah, Canuck, I'm an Aussie who speed skates," he said curtly. He picked off the carrots from his salad, and ate them separately. "But, you never heard o' Steven Bradbury?"

Thia shrugged. "Sure...But I would think you're a surfer, or whatever Australians do."

Before Aster could even respond to her ignorance, Rashmi interjected. "Aster, you're a speed skater, eh? Thia here, figure skates, tomorrow she'll start pair skating."

"Oh, does she now?" Aster chuckled, surprised. "I would've guessed dancer. But I was close. Why you switchin' to pairs?"

Before Rashmi gave him the reason why, Thia responded quickly. "Just felt like it."

She then asked, "Why did you think to sign up for the student exchange program?"

"Oh, you know, academic credit..." He said nonchalantly. "And I'm a speed skater, so Canada fits. Also, I feel as if I need to just be somewhere different, see a different part of the world, before I am certain on who I should be, and in someway, it brings me ** hope** that I'll be okay in this crazy world, ya know?"

Rashmi smiled at the teen boy. "How insightful Aster."

Thia couldn't help but smile at his response, before shoving a couple fries in her mouth; finishing up dinner quickly.

She wanted to be up and at 'em tomorrow morning. Before school, she was going to be up at 5, and then head over to the rink, and it would be 5:30. School began at 8:00, therefore she'd be able to practice for an hour before Jackson and the new coach came, and it would be approximately 2 hours and 30 minutes left of practice when they would arrive.

But she did fear that, because of Jackson's lack of experience, the practice hours and herself waking up early would all be in vain. _For once_ , she thought herself, _can I not stress, and overthink?_

People say that pair skating is like a marriage. If she didn't get along with Jackson, would she have to see him everyday? Ugh, just the thought of having to tolerate a person who doesn't give a crap about you (feelings are returned), and you both would argue all the time, yet having to spend time on the rink, and go to ballet classes on the weekend.

"Excuse me," she said getting up. "I'm full, and I need to go brush...so...g'night."

Rashmi and Aster responded with a "good night", and soon fell back in conversation when Rashmi asked Aster, "So, what's it like in Australia?"

Thia brushed hard, flossed, and used some whitening on her teeth. Fearing that the brown gravy may have stained her teeth (Gravy, in fact, doesn't stain teeth). Thia, routinely with precision, brushed, flossed, and whitened her teeth. She then took some black hair dye out of the pantry. She'd bought it today when she had to go and buy food. With a frustrated sigh she began the process of dying her hair. At one point did she have to get out the bathroom so Aster could take a shower.

Dying her hair was a slow process. She even sang a little to herself, _if you have minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?..._

She watched a little television in the living room.

Eventually, the process of dying her hair came to an end, and she was more than glad to go to sleep.

She could only pray that tomorrow the meeting would go well.

/

Jack frowned as his mother handed him the pair of skates. Again, was he being reminded that he was going to be figure skating tomorrow with some girl he didn't even know. When his parents had told him they had found him something to do in Canada, he about threw a conniption when they told him it would be figure skating. Man, what the guys would say if they found out he was doing figure skating.

 _"Jack, are you kidding me?"_

 _"Dude, you gotta get outta there now! That's ballet, but on ice. Girly, man! Girlyyyy!"_

 _"Jack, you're a prankster, notta effing pretty skater, whatta flake!"_

Jack put his hood up from his blue bunny hug and walked outside. "Damn, figure skating," he cursed quietly. He knew why his parents were doing this to him. After two incidents with trespassing and stealing down in Michigan, they were probably having a hard time figuring out what they should do about his behavior now that they were in Toronto.

Yet, he didn't want to do this skating-thing because he thought about his sister Sara, who wanted to be a figure skater when she grew up.

"Jack, I want to be a figure skater!" She would proclaim everyday when they would go and skate down at the lake, that had frozen over. "Especially, an ice princess! I can jump, and twirl on ice! And you could lift me Jack!"

But now Sara, and that dream of hers was gone.

He sighed miserably as he walked to catch the bus. He was going to go to an ice rink that was for the use of recreational skating.

Canada...was new to him. But in a way, he wasn't feeling homesick, nor did he feel like he didn't belong in such a diverse place, but whether he wanted to admit or not. He felt lonely, but he wanted to be alone for now.

He needed to be.

How was that going to work, though? He was going to be in pair skating.

Yet, they most likely didn't go to the same school, especially if they didn't live near each other.

It was just as simple as that.

He wasn't going to be the girl's friend. Besides, she was probably stuck up; all female figure skaters are. He knew it could be a misconception in itself, but he'd rather not think about how at fault he could be.

Jack about missed the bus, but got on just in time.


	2. Part 2: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, another movie would've been out by now.**

 **PART 2**

Today was the day she was going to meet her new skating partner. Thia felt zero excitement whatsoever. She woke up, showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, had a quick morning shake, and was out the door. Her mother had left for work by the time Thia was out the door, and Aster was still in bed, but would be up shortly due to the fact that school would be starting up in only a couple hours.

It was way after five, and she hurried to the bus hoping to get to the rink before the coach and Jackson showed up.

Thia went over some jumps because she was best at her jumps, and every time she did a jump she felt as if she were flying. For just a second she'd be off the ice.

She could've been even better at her jumps if it hadn't been for her new skates. So, her optimism didn't grow, if all, she felt herself dreading the moment of when Jack, or even the new coach would walk in. So, the most disciplined she could be, she continued to practice her jumps, and gradually some other skating moves.

She attempted some rotations, a bunny hop jump, and a Salchow. She landed smoothly on her Salchow, but nearly faltered on the other moves. But she prevailed, and continued to practice. As she practiced she kind of felt good about everything again. She was getting more confident with the moves, and eventually the rotations were near flawless. It felt good to have a rink to yourself even if it was only temporary. Thia felt free at one moment, just as she attempted a bunny hop jump.

Just as she was landing she felt herself kind of jolt because she realized someone was watching her. There was the guy who owned the rink that let her in, but she wasn't sure where he could've been. So there was a presence of a guy, who appeared to be in his mid 30s or so. His hair was black, he wore a black jogging suit with black gloves, and he was giving her this smug look. Was his expression smug because of her, or himself? Was there something she was not aware of?

Thia then blushed, because her landing was not so graceful as it could've been. Those darn skates. And she was also blushing because she had an audience.

"Um, hello," she said awkwardly.

The middle aged man unfolded his arms, yet continued to wear the same smug grin. "Your jumps are not so...bad. But everything else needs some...work." He didn't say this harshly, it was more critical and thoughtful. "And I can tell those are new skates. Silly girl, your feet aren't in the best condition because of those things."

Thia's face grew even redder, and she cursed herself a thousand times. _I am so stupid. Seriously, new skates? He just had to notice._

Then did it dawn on her that this was the coach she and Jackson would be working with.

She tried being a bit more assertive and confident when she responded to the coach's comments. "Um, my older skates...I left them on the bus. My mother just bought me these recently. I do apologize for unpreparedness."

The coach chuckled. "Thia, I'm impressed you can even move your feet at all." He was at the sideboard of the rink. "But, you'll get even better once I get through coaching you."

He then told the petite skater his name was Kozmotis Pitchine. But he just went by "Pitch". He then started inquiring where her partner was.

Thia wasn't sure where that guy could be. If Pitch was already here, then Jackson should have already been here. He wasn't making a very good first impression.

"I'm not sure, Pitch. He should be here."

He sighed irritably. "You might already have to change partners. I already know how disciplined your partner is...do a Salchow for me."

At first, she didn't really understand that the coach was calling out moves for her to do. She just stood there and did nothing.

"Have you gone deaf?" Again, the coach wasn't harsh in tone, but it wasn't very friendly either. "Do a Salchow for me."

She did the move, but she faltered.

"Bugger! Thia do the Salchow again, but after, I want you to attempt a stag jump. Or, your best split jump. Then after that jump, attempt another Salchow following two loops."

Thia wondered if he was just trying to see what her weaknesses and strengths were. And that was fine, but she was rather annoyed at the fact that Jackson hadn't showed up yet, and God forbid if he did not show up, and she would have to continue performing all these jumps and moves for Pitch.

Just when he told her to perform a single axel jump, someone walked in. Thia took one glance at the person. And she figured that he was Jackson Overland.

But she didn't keep her gaze on him that long, she focused on doing the single axle jump. Thankfully, this time, she could ignore her feet and land the jump gracefully. Pitch didn't fail to notice. "Good Thia, you can stop now."

Thia still didn't try to look at the boy who was most likely around her age. She just skated to the sideboard of the rink and focused her attention on Pitch.

"Why are you late?" He asked Jackson. "That tells me how much of a disciplined skater you are."

Jackson shrugged. "I'm new here," he said in an even tone.

Thia rolled her eyes at the young boy's excuse. Pitch sighed irritably.

"What's your name?" The coach decided to ask, instead of commenting on the boy's seemingly weak excuse.

"Jackson Overland," he said. "But I just go by Jack."

"Okay, Jack. What I want you to do for me is put on your skates, and join Thia on the ice."

Jack nodded. "All right."

As he put on his skates, Thia saw that the boy wore a blue bunny hug, black skating pants, and his hair was brown. She decided to think that there was nothing really eye-catching about him, besides he was just her skating partner.

She moved away from the sideboard and waited for Jack to enter on the ice. He was lanky, and appeared to be taller compared to her short and petite figure. He was a little muscular too.

Yet, she hadn't really looked that much into him. She easily avoided eye contact and honestly felt a little flustered. She was a teen girl, and couldn't look a boy in the eye who was most-likely really cute.

Pitch's grin at the moment was almost a devilish grin. He crossed his arms while looking at the new skating pair. He was going to train them hard.

"Hello, Jack, I'm Thia's and your coach," the dark hair man addressed. "Thia has experience in figure skating I know. But do you have any experience?"

Thia still didn't look at Jack, but she did wait for his response. Because she knew he hardly had any experience in the sport.

"Yeah, I tried figure skating when I was younger. But I quit 'cause my interest went elsewhere. So...my parents are making me do this."

Thia would've scoffed at his response, but saw that Pitch wasn't really affected by the boy's answer. "Do you remember any moves? If so, do them."

Jack smirked and took one glance at Thia who still wouldn't look at him. Just like her, he didn't think much of her, yet he did wonder if that was her real eye color.

"No," he said slowly, "I am not really sure if I know any skating moves. I've forgotten since..."

The coach nodded, and looked at Thia. "I'm going to name each skating move, and Thia's going to do them for me..."

"I am?" She didn't ask this out loud.

"...After she does each move you will simply try to mimic her."

Thia wasn't even sure if that was a good way to coach. She honestly felt scared for her skating partner at the moment. What if he consistently fell on his butt? She didn't laugh at people easily, nor did she ever make fun of people. She just felt for people when they embarrassed themselves, got yelled at, started crying, got red in the face, and looked pitiful.

Thia still felt pain in her foot, so who would be feeling embarrassed after this? Admittedly though, Rashmi had baked Thia's skates all night, she'd put them in the oven after the skater went to bed. She was told that the best way you can break-in new skates is if you put them in the oven and set the oven to 225.

So, maybe Thia was just overthinking things like usual.

Jack started stroking his skates on the ice, he stopped next to Thia.

Pitch looked at Thia, and even winked at her. She didn't know what that wink meant, but she smiled in response.

"Okay, Thia..." The coach called out a skating move. Thia did each move, and surprisingly, after she did each move Jack did them with ease, but his technique was quite off.

"Jack," said Pitch, "When did you stop skating?"

Jack shrugged, and smirked. "When I was 12."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Thia nodded, because that certainly did explain why he knew how to do each move. Besides, it's a fact that you must get down most skating moves when you're young; between the ages 4 and 10. She just wondered why he didn't just come out and say this in the beginning.

This is when relearning everything came into effect. When you and your partner are new to pair skating, one of the first things you must do is relearn everything. Pitch told them this very thing, and he said that that's what Thia and Jack would be doing this afternoon. He then gave them notebooks.

"Record what you did this morning on your free time." The dark haired adult then left the rink. Jack looked at Thia, but she didn't look at him. She was off the ice in no time, her skates off. And soon was she out the door.

 **(end of chapter)**

 **Author Note:** **Hello, everybody. I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but I did try revising this chapter to the best of my ability. Anyway, the next chapter will be out shortly. Happy new year! :D**

 **And thank you all so much for the feed back. I'm glad some of you take an interest to this story! But don't worry, Tooth, Jack, Aster, and the rest of the gang will be together eventually. I can't spoil anything. But thank you again, for the feedback**. **Please review, fave, and follow.**


	3. Part 3: Still Strangers

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own rotg. Seriously, if i did. there'd be a sequel by now, and tooth and jack would get together.**

 **PART 3**

After school Thia took a bus to the ice rink. She didn't particularly know how to feel, so she found herself cramming some pru gum in her mouth, and listening to her iPod. She decided to listen to this band called **Stars** , her favorite song by them was _Today Will Be Better, I Swear_. It was a nice song, and very uplifting. She found herself humming along to the melody, and even closed her eyes. So, she didn't realize that Rapunzel, a classmate and fellow figure skater was trying to get her attention.

"Thia!"

She needed to ask her mother when her last dentist appointment was. How much does a check-up cost? But her mother used public health insurance...

"Thia!"

Hopefully, Jack wouldn't have to lift her. It would be so awkward, besides, she was pretty sure he'd drop her. How would it feel if he dropped her on the head?

Someone was nudging her. Thia's eyes snapped open and she looked to her left.

It was an elderly woman. "Sweetie, a girl over there keeps calling your name, I think."

Thia looked over in the direction where the woman was pointing, and she saw a familiar blonde waving frantically. "Rapunzel!"

"Finally!" The German girl said out of exasperation. "I thought I was never going to get your attention."

As Rapunzel got up from her seat and sat in one closest to Thia, she herself couldn't help but apologize. "Sorry, Punz, I was listening to music."

"It's cool, eh?" Rapunzel said nicely. "Besides, I was just wanting to know if you're really doing pair skating."

Thia sighed. "Yeah, I am."

The German girl noticed her sudden mood-change. "You don't seem so happy, is your partner an arschloch?"

Thia didn't know if Jackson Overland was a butt-hole. He appeared distant and maybe even cocky, but they hadn't even started on lifts and the actual pair skating part of things...so, only time would tell.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked."

Rapunzel laughed. "It's that way at first. But let me tell you. It practically starts feeling like a marriage."

Thia remarked knowingly, "So I've heard."

"Seriously, Thia. Eugene and I are like this old couple. I have to remind him to stretch, lift weights, and eat healthy because he seems to forget that every skater needs a proper diet. And he always says I nag too much."

Thia laughed at the blonde, and then asked, "Are you him and dating? Eugene, was it?"

Rapunzel shook her head quickly as a blush spread across her face. "No, no. Besides, he's fickle, and reckless. And you know if we broke up, you know what things that would entail."

But she was quite sure the blonde liked the guy. She'd seen Eugene come to the school, and every time she saw Rapunzel come to greet him, there was a grin on both their faces. There was a spark between the two that the skaters were both quite unaware of, she guessed.

"So, how's that Australian guy? Is he cool?" Rapunzel then asked. "He's cute."

Thia shrugged, putting another piece of pru gum in her mouth. "We haven't really talked. But I think he's a grumpy person...he speed skates."

"Like Steven Bradbury," the fellow skater said. "That's a bit lunar; an Aussie who speed skates, but that's pretty cool, I must say."

Thia mentally slapped herself. So, she acted like a complete ignoramus in front of the Australian, and he probably has already formed an opinion of her. First impressions are lasting.

Rapunzel and Thia walked to the rink together after the bus had dropped them off at the stop. Rapunzel was now telling her about her own mother. "...And you know she's just angry that's she's not our coach nor choreographer. And I hate how she keeps telling me that I need to cut my hair 'cause my hair's too long and it's always a pain putting it in a bun when I'm about to skate or go to practice. Yeah, my hair gets in the way but—"

"Wait, your mom was the coach?"

Rapunzel gave her a look of bemusement. "Yeah, I thought you already knew that."

Thia shook he head. "No, I...is your coach Kozmotis Pitchine now?"

"No. Even though my mom used to coach and look over most of the teams, everyone has kind of gone their own way with coaches and choreographers. For instance, Astrid and Hiccup are being coached by Merida, this one lady from Scotland, Flynn and I are now being coached by Susan Murphy, you know that one lady that was married to the weatherman? And you know, other people have changed partners or went back to singles skating." Rapunzel readjusted her gym bag on her shoulder. "But I think you'll be okay. You're a great skater."

Thia thanked her in return for the compliment.

As the pair parted entering the building, she headed to the rink area first before going to the locker room, and saw that Jack was stretching. She decided to just do her stretches in the locker room. After doing that, she put on her tights and skates. Admittedly, she didn't want to walk out of the locker room just yet. If all, she would have been glad to skip practice all together. But how irrational did her brain work? What would she tell her mother and Pitch if they implored on why she skipped the afternoon practice? Oh, well, I was avoiding Jack 'cause I'm awkward around boys, and ya know? Nervous.

Not going to happen.

Bravely, she walked out of the locker room and she saw that Pitch had arrived as well.

"Good, good, Thia," said the coach. He clapped his hands. "I was hoping you wouldn't make me look a fool, show up a little earlier."

Thia nodded. "Uh, sorry. Won't happen again." She looked at Jack, and unexpectedly he was looking at her. But he turned his head, and Pitch had soon again started talking.

"Okay, okay, Jack and Thia we're going to be reviewing skating moves." He looked at both of them. "Got it?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, you told us that this morning," he said.

Pitch stared at Thia for confirmation. She nodded. "Yes, got it."

Pitch got them started on some warm ups, and gradually did they begin doing various jumps. Both of the pairs' axels were quite imperfect, but he had them continually redo the axel paulsen. Jack stopped at one point.

"I didn't tell you you were done," Pitch remarked, "Don't stop Jackie boy!"

Thia at one point wanted to stop, but she didn't want to earn a nickname.

Eventually, the coach started having them practice jumps, while in sync; he wanted the pair to jump at the same time, together in timing.

It's so much work! The teens seemed to think.

Once, when Thia fell, Jack stopped and for some reason stuck his hand out for her to hold. She took ahold of his hand and he helped her get off the ground by pulling her up, along with that was the eye contact being made between the two. And for some reason did a blush come to her cheeks.

After about an hour or less, practice was over. Pitch again, told them to write down what they did at practice and continue to do so. He told them that they should also write down what they do in the notebook when it comes to off-ice conditioning as well.

Before the dark haired gentlemen left, he gave his final critique of the day. "Jack, yes, you're a natural. But you're technique is...not so great. And Thia, honey, let's not be a bloody imbecile on the first day of practice and wear new skates. You impressed me, but you could've done a lot better if you'd been more prepared. Bye, you two."

The coach walked out the building, and Thia sighed. Well, she didn't totally suck today. Right?

Jack, out of exhaustion, threw himself on his bed. He already decided he didn't like Pitch, such a prick. How many times was he going to be called Jackie boy? Besides, the longer they were into practice the more the coach chastised him.

But he gave himself a pat on the back because he had been really thinking about skipping practice, he really did. It's just that he didn't want to pull any tricks just yet, and he was already thinking up a good prank for the chastising man.

Then, Jack's mind briefly wandered to his partner. She seemed like an okay person, she just seemed quiet and kind of stand-offish. Also, she proved right in his assumption, girl figure skaters are stuck up. She did have pretty coloured eyes though, they were amethyst. But he didn't want to think about her for long, so Jack then decided to get on the web, he wanted to see what everyone was up to in Burgess. It'd perhaps been a month and a half since he left Burgess with his parents. There did he have to say goodbye to his affiliates (the ones he wreaked havoc with) and classmates, because his dad got promoted. Not to mention, his parents were starting to go mad every time the cops brought him home for breaking curfew and trespassing. And not to mention he almost was about to star in that one show where kids and teens spent a day in the county prison, so they could be taught a lesson and make them second-guess about wanting the prison life.

There wasn't really nothing new on the Burgess High School website, nor anything on social media. But the thing was, he didn't have social media because he chose not to. There was something unnerving and corrupt about it anyway.

The next thing Jack did was type in his sister's name. Sara Overland.

No, it wasn't healthy to look at his late sister's obituary. But he did. Besides, it'd been a couple years since her death, he hadn't looked at the obituary for quite sometime now. Yet, he now realized he didn't live in the U. S. anymore. Stuff like the obituary didn't come up immediately, somehow only the Burgess credentials and website did.

"Jack!" His mother had called from downstairs. "Jack, come down! I wanna hear how your day went!"

The teen boy groaned. But obediently, he got up from the desk, walked out of his room, and begrudgingly trudged down the steps.

 **Author's Note:** **I've updated. Sorry if it seems as though things are moving slow.**

 **But gradually, their relationship will be developing.**

 **Replies:**

 **dbzgtfan2004:** **I've updated! And yes, Jack and Tooth forever-ftw!**

 **Fangirl309: I'm so glad you were excited when I updated this fic. Thank you so much for commenting, and your support! XD**


	4. Part 4: Not Telepathic

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own Rise of The Guardians. If I did there would have been a second movie by now.**_

 **PART 4**

(line separation is supposed to here)

"Aster, can you cook?" Thia asked the Australian. "Because I have m' schoolwork to do, and I might be at the rink later...but my mom wants me to cook, but I really should be down at the rink."

"Sheila, what do you think I need to do right now?" He said in response, motioning to the papers and notebooks that were in front of him. "Jus' go get take-out!"

She frowned, crossing her arms. "But, take-out isn't healthy. You're so lazy for a speed skater!"

"Well, I guess I'll just go and get it!" Thia concluded after a couple minutes of silence. "What do you care to eat?"

The foreigner just asked for some yogurt, and that's when Thia decided to just buy her mother some Indian take-out. She would buy herself a salad and some green vegetables.

She then took some loonies out of the groceries stash that was in drawer of the kitchen.

(Line break)

"Should I have the green veggies?" Thia asked herself, thinking that she could do without the veggies if the salad was going to be her dinner. "Nah, maybe I shouldn't." She set down the celery.

As she walked around the mart she sighed to herself. She really wanted to be on the ice right now because she wanted to be more prepared than she was today. She even started to doubt whether or not Jack would benefit her, he seemed lazy.

Thia went over to the dairy section and bought the yogurt Aster wanted. Just as she was walking to the check out she saw her skating partner. He looked to be with his mother Helena who was looking at a bag of ketchup chips. She thought to wave, but she didn't because she still kind of felt weird being around Jack.

So, she continued to the check out, and there so happened to be a line. Waiting in line she saw that the person who was in front of her had a load of things, automatically she thought, _this is going to be awhile._

She looked at the time on her phone and knew she wasn't going to be able to make it. Oh, how she wished she could, but she wasn't.

"Hi."

Thia turned around, and saw that it was Jack who decided to greet her. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh...Hi."

He gave her a smirk.

"Okay, Jack I got the bread and some stuff for a salad. Are you sure you don't want to try some of the maple bac— oh, who's this?"

Thia knew that Helena Overland must've sensed that her son must've known her. Thia grew more flustered. "Oh, um, I'm Jack's skating partner..."

"Oh!" Helena's face lit up in recognition. "Your mother's Rashmi Mamori. You're Tooththiana, am I right?"

Why did his mother have to say her real name? Thia inwardly cringed as Helena said it.

"Yes," Thia said with a nod, "but I just go by Thia."

"Why not go by you're full first name? It's such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Like hell it was. For crying out loud her first name had 'Tooth' in it!

Despite the fact that Thia hoped her real name would get her into a school of dentistry, she was still rather embarrassed by it.

"Thank you." She moved up when she realized the person before her was done checking out, she then proceeded to put the yogurt and the container of salad on the counter.

"Thia," Helena then said to her, "do you need a ride home?"

Thia glanced at Jack who appeared to be interested in the floor, so she didn't know whether or not to decline the offer of a ride. Her mother was going to be off work in two hours, and oh! She almost forgot, she was going to pick her mother up some Indian cuisine.

"Thank you really!" Thia stressed, "But, I have other places I need to go. I was going to go and pick up some Indian food for my mom."

Helena nodded and smiled. "Oh, okay."

Thia paid for the bagged up items, and she waved "bye" to the Jack and Helena before exiting the mart.

(Line break)

Jack really didn't want to hear his mom get on to him about not really saying much to his skating partner. "I said 'hi' to her," he heard himself reason. "What else do you want me to say?"

Besides, Tooth really hadn't tried talking to him. She was stuck up.

"Jack," Helena said firmly, her hands on the steering wheel looking ahead, "I know how you act. If you want to make friends there's no need to act like such a loner. You know that."

 _Easy for her to say_ , he thought. _She just doesn't understand._

What Helena Overland didn't understand or have come to mind is that Jack wanted to be alone for awhile. He didn't want to make friends or hang out with new people. So, it wasn't fair that his mother was lecturing him on the very subject of: making friends.

Once he was home, he turned in early skipping dinner. But you know what they say, the only problem with going to bed, is that you have to wake up in the morning.

(Line break)

All week Thia and Jack relearned skating moves and worked to be decent on their jumps. Pitch continued to criticize and push them, even going so far to say that Thia needed to eat healthier because she looked to be gaining. Yet, Pitch was just being cruel.

Thia didn't show how hurt she felt, she simply nodded, and focused on the next move Pitch wanted them to work on. Even though it was evident that Jack and Thia didn't represent the number one (and two) thing(s) pair skaters needed to have, and that was friendship and camaraderie, Jack didn't fail to notice her eyes change. But he was most certain that Thia could get over that stuff on her own, and she didn't need him consoling her. So he didn't say or do anything...at first.

If you would remind Jack of this moment, the one thing he'd probably forget was whether or not him and Thia had been practicing an axel or a toe loop, but anyway, as they did those moves and continued to get better at staying together; doing their moves at the same time, Pitch decided to say something.

"Okay, Miss Mamori it must be that time of month again, so you must be bloated," the coach said cunningly, "but after class let me tell you about the proper figure skating diet."

Thia didn't say anything at first, but her face did get kind of red. She was also trying to hold back tears. "I- I know the figure skating diet Pitch. It's not necessary to remind me." She didn't sound hurt, just rather timid.

Pitch gave her a smug look. "Oh, okay. If you say so."

Then did Jack say under his breath, "Asshole."

It was most-likely meant to be heard by the coach.

For Jack didn't show any signs of being intimidated by Pitch, nor fearful. When Pitch did demand for Jack to come out and say what he wanted to say, Jack didn't flinch, hesitate, nor look fazed. He said to the coach, "I think you're being an asshole."

Thia felt uncomfortable about the tenseness that came out, and confused towards Jack's actions. He didn't need to say that to Pitch, their coach. Or so she thought.

Pitch smiled, but boy, did his face get red. "Jackie boy, I want to get one thing clear. I'm your coach, and you listen to me. So check yourself."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, I might do that." And quickly did Jack get off the ice, and leave.

(Line break)

Jack didn't go to practice the next day, instead, he decided to nap and forget that he was ever going to be in such a sport. Nope. He didn't think of his skating partner Thia, and how much harder Pitch may be training Thia, and how much more verbally abusive he may be being towards the girl.

Thia came home angry, annoyed, and miserable. Why did Pitch have to be her skating coach? It was her mother's fault! And let's not get her started on the fact that Jack didn't show up!

Once she walked into her room, she threw all her pillows off the bed and kicked the wall to her bedroom. Pitch was a draconian bastard! He didn't have to keep mentioning her weight and size, he didn't have to be with her on the ice today, and he most importantly shouldn't have attempted to lift her today. It felt weird and wrong.

But she wasn't going to tell anyone about the day because she could continue to try and withstand Pitch's insults and critiques. She kept telling herself she could be a good figure skater with or without Jack there. But why didn't he show up? She could've been given a warning.

Therefore, Thia decided she was going to have to go and meet up with Jack because he needed to realize that his not showing up really effected her practice. She needed to know how serious he was about skating.

First, she needed to get his number, or address. Thia remembered that after her mother responded to Helena, Jack's mother not only sent back a response but contact info, and an address.

 **(line separation is supposed to be here)**

 **Author's Note:** **Hope I can update really soon. Thanks to whoever reads this XD**


	5. Part 5: No 'I' in Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

 **Part 5**

Thia didn't know if Jack was listening to her. But she continued talking anyway. "I just think it's rather dissapointing that you just wouldn't show," She said, "And rather selfish."

She crossed her arms, and didn't try looking at him. Either way her skating partner seemed unfazed by her critiques, and thoughts of him.

Jack glanced at his skating partner, and wondered to himself once more if those were the real color of her eyes. Yet, he knew he couldn't just act as though she didn't give him a thirty minute speech on reliability. He needed to tell her something that made him seem as though he would genuinely consider coming back to practice.

She'd called him an hour ago, telling him to meet her here at High Park.

Surprisingly, the park hadn't been populated with much people as it normally was. There were the people at their own leisure who were left to playing in the recreational areas of the park such as ice hockey, and then there were the dogs who were left to play in the free to roam area.

"I'm sure you did just fine without me," Jack said after awhile, "You like skating by yourself, I'm sure."

Thia quirked her eyebrows at him, before settling her gaze on the setting before her. "No. I didn't do fine without you. If all, Pitch worked me even harder, and he was even a bit more condescending."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair roughly, and sighed, "But what's the problem? You seem to tolerate his condescending personality. And you seem like a bit of a perfectionist, so what's so bad about him working you hard?"

She scoffed at him. "You know how he is," She said, with no further elaboration. Because she still thought of her skating partner as selfish, problematic, and lazy; he simply wouldn't understand regardless.

Jack shrugged, and stood up from the bench. "So, is this all you pretty much wanted to discuss?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's all." She then stood up, and walked away.

* * *

Jack came home to the house (still) empty. He didn't know why that very thing still mattered to him so much. Maybe it was because he realized yet again how empty things were without his little sister. She would've liked High Park. She would've wanted him to take her there.

Taking off his coat, and hanging it up on the coat hanger. He walked into the living area of the house, and sat down on the couch.

The handsome young man stared into space, and for a minute considered his skating partner's words.

 _"No. I didn't do fine without you. If all, Pitch worked me even harder, and he was even a bit more condescending."_

Even if he barely knew Thia Mamori. He didn't miss the little hurt in her tone, and he was possibly letting her down. No, Jack, could care less about what she thought of him. Truly, he could. But he'd let Sara down. He told her she wouldn't die, and well, he let her down.

He then got up from the couch and walked up the steps to his bedroom. He logged onto his computer, and he searched up "Thia Mamori". When the page loaded, he saw that much stuff regarding Thia Mamori, and her figuring skating feats didn't show up.

Jack frowned. He searched her up under her full name: Toothiana Mamori.

This time when the page loaded, a lot more results came up. And this time he was even able to stumble across a video of her at sectionals.

He was intrigued by her skating skills, because there was a way she planted her feet on the ice, and once she started skating, you would think she was skating in thin air; flying almost. Yet, regardless, he didn't miss the blandness in her performance. As far as he could tell, there hadn't been any mistakes, and she hadn't faltered on a spin, or axel. But there was a look on her face.

Her smile was big, yet there was something incredibly fake about it. Even if he'd never seen the girl smile...he could tell by looking at the video, she wasn't enjoying skating.

* * *

Thia picked at her salad as her mother listened and enthused with Aster on and on about crap she could care less about. Besides, she was stressing, and not eating as much of the salad as she should have because she would be taking some of Pitch's advice. She could skip breakfast, eat a light lunch, and dinner could more or less be eaten as well. She wasn't going to starve herself, she was just taking her weight and body more into consideration.

She shuddered a little when the coach had told her that if Jack had a problem lifting her up, then he would be the "wanker, that would have to lift her fat arse up!"

Pushing her plate forward, and as she took a long gulp of her glass of water, she stood up. Aster stopped going on about a bloke he knew that played rugby for the All Blacks. He said to the young skater, "Are y'okay?"

Thia picked up her barely ate salad, and her empty glass. "I'm fine," She said icily. "I'm just a little tired."

Rashmi raised her eyebrow. "Toothy, you barely ate any of your salad."

"Mom, like I said, I'm just a little tired." The petite figure skater then walked into the kitchen. She rinsed the plate and glass, before ultimately setting both items in the sink. After, she simply stood at the sink with her palms grasping the edge of it.

Jackson Overland wasn't going to show up to practice. Forget putting all her faith in him, and the one-sided conversation they had at the park. She would just have to worry about herself, and stay focused.

But she was now in pair skating. She couldn't think only of herself.

Why did life have to become so hard? (Okay, Thia was being rather melodramatic). Why did her mother take the liberty in getting her into pair skating? Thia was the skater, so why did her mother feel the need to make that decision pretty much without her consent?

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, which resulted in her turning around sharply. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

The Australian exchange student raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?" He asked, "Tuthfully, you seem a little on edge."

Thia rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms indignantly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?" She walked past him, and to her room. She grabbed her school things once she entered her room, and after awhile it became clear she was going to have to finish her homework in the morning, right before school was in session.

After some thought, Thia picked up her phone and went to the search engine. From there she searched up "Jackson Overland, Burgess, United States".

As expected there really wasn't much on him. She was directed to the high school website he used to attend, and then there was a local newspaper article from the town that went by the name of Burgess. The headline of the article was "Local Stuns at Sectionals". She clicked on the link that then directed her to the article.

She saw a rather younger looking Jackson Overland. He was all smiles, as he stood next to a man who looked to be his coach, who she learned as she read more of the article, went by the name of Wind E. Howell.

Thia also noted subconsciously to herself that Jack looked happier. And this picture was taken at least roughly four or five years ago. So, she was looking at a shorter, lankier, and more boyish Jackson Overland. His eyes were lit up, and in a little squint. And his teeth were pearls (Tooth touched them on the screen, thinking those things were criminal to be that bright). She could tell, even in this blurry newspaper scan.

She read more of the article, and the more she read, the more she found herself thinking she may have underestimated Jackson Overland a teensy weensy bit. But who could blame her?

Yes, she felt to keep a guard up because dissapointment hits hard less, and expectations are really the outcomes of when a guard is kept up. Bad or good expectations, along with dissapointment, _it is_ what it _is_.

But what were her expectations towards her skating partner? She didn't know...yet. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was imagining a cheering crowd and victory.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

 **Author's Note: I updated, after so long.**


	6. Part 6: Jump For It

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

 **Part 6**

Thia hadn't realized she'd been holding in a breath. Seriously, she hadn't. During the bus ride and brief walk over to the skating rink, her mind alone had simply been on whether or not Jack would show up to practice. Her plan was that if he didn't show she would call her mother and ask her if she could (hesitantly, maybe?) post another "Skating Partner Needed" notice on the message board of Skate Finds. But there he was, on the ice, skating to his heart's content it seemed. Pitch hadn't even arrived yet because it was rather early (even for him). So, he wouldn't be showing up for another ten minutes, which Thia was fine with. There was so much of Pitch one could truly take.

Once Thia let out the breath she'd been holding. She studied Jack in his skating, and whether or not she wanted to admit it. Which was, he really wasn't that bad of a skater. There was something about the way he held himself out there on the ice, all the white around him. It complemented him. He seemed at temporary peace as well. Thia figured this side of him went unseen as well. Almost, for a second, she longed to get to know the boy on the ice. But as soon as the idea hit her, it vanished.

Thia then walked to the locker room, and after her routine stretches she put on her usual skates. She needed to work on her jumps. Not particularly because of her own critical judgment of her skills, but because of Pitch's critical judgment of her skills.

The minute she woke up she'd looked at her figure in the mirror. She still wasn't ideal. Or Pitch's ideal. The fear of Jack not being able to lift her started to grow since yesterday since Pitch brought it up. First her only fear when it came to Jack lifting her, was the high probability of him touching her lady bits, and the straight-up awkwardness of it all. But now it was her thoughts of whether or not he would find her too heavy to lift.

She skipped breakfast as she planned. Her mother wasn't there to comment on such action, nor was Aster awake to take notice of something that could become something worse, and that was pretty much none of his business. There was the thought to grab an apple, or to maybe pack a small salad with her. But she remained as strong willed as possible as she walked out the door.

Once she finished putting on her skates, and ignoring the slight pain of hunger in her stomach. She set out for the ice.

Jack was still there skating comfortably and at ease, and that was something to be appreciated. The young girl smiled then. Imagining the boy in the article; The one his hometown had been proud of.

Taking a deep breath, Thia stepped onto the ice, and she began to do her normal starting routine. Glide. Glide. Skate. Practice a couple of jumps she thought herself to be quite faulty on. She had it all figured out until she saw that Jack had stopped skating, and was, this time, studying her, with an unimpressed gaze.

She immediately stopped skating. Letting out a huff, ignoring her feelings of self consciousness she addressed Jack.

"Jackson Overland, is there some type of problem?"

Her skating partner rubbed the bottom tip of his chin, shaking his head slowly, as he looked down at her. If anyone had been watching the two right now, they would've found the scene sort of funny. A girl who was barely even 5'1 was trying to intimidate a guy who was very well past the 5'9 mark (Maybe his height was 6'2?)

Thia wasn't dumb. She knew that look. The look of judgement.

She placed her hands on her hip, and tried to make herself taller than him.

Just because guys were sometimes intimidating, hard to read, and unbearably cocky. She didn't fail to notice the look of, well she couldn't identify the look. But she knew he was judging her. She could just tell.

"You're stiff," he mumbled.

This's eyes furrowed even more.

Was he serious? He felt the need to give her pointers, and to critique her?

She didn't think so.

"I'm not stiff," she stated indignantly, "I've barely even started..."

He let out a snort. "You skate like this," he said, before moving a couple feet away from her. He extended both of his arms out, and proceeded to skate a circle around her. But he made his body rigid, and his smile was very forced. He was trying very hard at mocking her.

Thia stuck her nose up, and broke the circles he had been continually skating around her. She laughed, and said, "I stretched before even entering onto the ice. And besides, I should be skating circles around you. You're the one who quit figure skating. And I'm no quitter."

Jack skated up next to her. "Tooth, you tell yourself that to feel better." He proceeded to execute a jump, which was more or less was with an okay landing.

One half of the pair skaters laughed, and this time it sounded more genuine. "You're so cocky and dumb. Your footing wasn't correct," she said, "And your take off was so amateur. You didn't use the right part of the skate."

Jackson looked humored. His mouth was barely upturned, but his brown eyes crinkled with a bit of mischief and light. He processed all of what Thia said before attempting the toe loop again. And this time he was able to execute it...better, because this time he started off with the back outside of the edge of the skate. What was he thinking the first couple of times when he did this move? Did everything his old coach tell him just go out the flippin' window?

Immersed in those brief thoughts, he failed to notice Thia's eyes on him; studying him.

Thia had to admit he wasn't bad looking, again, to herself. But honestly, there was something about him that screamed _baggage_. Really? Look at the way he set his eyes, and when off the ice, he had this whole demeanor. His posture all wrong, and those bags under his eyes. He used to be a troublemaker back at home, in Michigan, she understood. But he didn't look like a troublemaker. He honestly just seemed lost, and like a bit of a loner. But for what reasons?

Before Jack could catch her looking at him, and before he did something smug or indifferent they heard the door slam. When they looked to the door, they saw Pitch enter. He wore a black pea coat, with black trousers today. It must be noted that sometimes he didn't dress like a figure skating coach. He dressed like he wanted to be intimidating...sometimes, even scary.

" _Well_ , well, _well_ ," Pitch began slowly, "I never thought we'd see Jackson Overland again, huh Thia?"

In response, Thia's face heated up, and she nodded. Jack on the other hand and as always, looked bored of Pitch already.

Regardless, Pitch kept talking. "Again, I thought I'd be the one having to lift Thia up. Dear, you do remember what we discussed?"

Thia nodded robotically. She remembered. It was part of her new fitness regime anyway.

Pitch smiled tightly, and sized her up briefly before saying, "Let's hope I start to notice."

He then leaned over the ice board, and examined both skaters with his eyes. "You two will be going to the next level. I'm still not entirely sure about you all's talent and chemistry. It seems though, you two are naturally talented. But we need to get into more intense training."

The pair skaters looked at each other, because the word _intense_ could have so much meanings when it came to their coach.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

Jack felt a big responsibility. Yet, the responsibility he had wasn't all that big. She was petite, and surprisingly he hadn't _nearly_ dropped her yet. But that didn't still ease both individuals to the point where they could regain their breathing.

Thia remained composed, and seemingly unfazed. But she knew Jack was having a hard time lifting her up. Maybe she was too heavy, and maybe skipping lunch wasn't such a bad idea...

"Jack, you look like you're having a hard time keeping her up," Pitch remarked, "And Thia, you don't trust Jackie do you?"

Pitch then started to laugh. "Jack, you can put her down now. We'll resume this tomorrow."

Jack and Thia's coach proceeded to exit out the rink, surprisingly having no more to say.

Back on her feet and on the ice, Thia pulled down her skirt, and was having a hard time making eye contact with Jack. She still didn't feel comfortable around him.

"Weren't we supposed to learn how to do this off the ice first?" Jack asked. He looked at her as though he really cared about her thoughts.

"We're working with Kosmotis Pitchine." She put her hands on her hips. "I don't think he's going to make anything easy for you and me _at all_."

Jack nodded, and scratched the back of his neck. "So you don't trust me lifting you?" Pitch's words hadn't affected Jack that much, but his words lingered. "You're afraid I'm going to drop you?"

Thia blinked. "No...not at all." That was the truth. She didn't think he was going to drop her, nor did she _not_ trust him. It was just...well...her insecurities.

He gave her a long stare, and if one looked closely, she'd see a hint of a smirk playing at Jack's lips. "See ya tomorrow then." He skated to the the board of the ice and turned around to look at her. "And sorry for being an asshole by not showing up to practice..."

She gave him a small smile, that was real. He almost wanted to smile back...

"Jack we're past that. I'm past that. Just keep showing up." She skated backwards, getting further and further away from him. She was right where she wanted to be as she set her feet for take off and executed a perfect axel. _Thia was the most confident with jumps._

She heard clapping, and automatically looked in Jack's direction. He gave her a thumbs up, and she continued to skate.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

 **Author's Note: A double update, 'cause I can. More soon.**


	7. Part 7: Colorful Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own RoTG...but if I do, someone has some explaining to do! *stops smiling stupidly* Okay. Heck! I don't own RoTG. 'Cause if I did, Tooth and Jack would be a "thing" canon-ly. *Sad face*. Nor the Disney references...**

 **Part 7**

Aster was laughing at something on the TV, as Thia attempted to finish her Algebra homework. She looked at the Australian, who was oblivious to her glare.

She would be in her room right now, if her mother hadn't been so freaking adamant on the two teens getting to know each other, or spending some time together. He was watching a situational comedy about two slacker best friends who moved to Africa; their names were Timón and Pumbaa.

Right now, the friends we're attempting to babysit a young boy who had put them in a wild goose chase all day, and all throughout the episode. But right when the day is over, and the episode is coming to an end, the slacker best friends are tucking the yong boy into bed. And they help him go to sleep by singing their own version of "The Lions Sleep Tonight". It's cute really. But then the next episode came on, and the friends are doing something stupid again, and Aster was laughing boisterously at something Pumbaa did, and well, Thia couldn't quite concentrate.

"Aster, _shh_!" Thia said as she pressed the pencil's eraser back and fourth on the paper. She so didn't understand the problem on number 5. "I'm doing homework if you didn't notice."

Aster Bunnymen raised an eyebrow. " _Sheila_ , c'mon, my favorite show is on!"

"I understand that," Thia began, but the Australian cut her off.

"What kinda homework are you even working on?" His eyes peered over the paper, trying to get a better glimpse of the Chinese—No, Algebra.

"I'm working on Algebra." She shook her head, and erased the work she did on problem number five, again. "Know anything about absolute value? I'm really having a hard time grasping its concept."

Aster smiled, and held out his hand. "Seriously? Hand me the Algebra."

Thia did just that, as she took a seat closer to him. She was determined to understand the numbers and all. She was usually fine when it came to calculations, and steps. But for some reason, she was in a pickle with this Algebra lesson.

After Aster explained each step carefully, and patiently helped her each time she struggled to solve a problem. Thia eventually got her homework done.

Shutting her notebook, and the thick text book that she had to carry around school all day, she stood up from the sofa. When she glanced at the television, and saw the rolling credits to the episode of _Timon and Pumbaa_ , she realized Aster had missed that whole episode because she couldn't grasp a basic Algebra concept, equation, whatever you'd call it...

She felt bad.

Even though he was more or less dissapointed about having missed that episode, and even looked about ready to escape to the guest bedroom. Thia then made an offer. "So, you wanna grab a bite at this one restaurant I'm pretty sure you haven't been to?"

 **TOOTHandJACK**

Aster took a bite out of the sandwich, and Thia waited for his reaction. She had an expectation.

The Australian frowned. "It's an alright sandwich. It could use a bit more carrots."

Thia crossed her arms across her chest, as she rolled her eyes playfully. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Aster eyed her warily. "What Sheila?"

"You seem to really like carrots..."

He scoffed. "And? It's part of my diet. A _speed skaters'_ diet."

She looked at him curiously. "Have you even practiced for that since you got here?" She asked, as she picked apart her fries, and scooped parts of the sandwich—using a fork—off her plate and onto her lap which was being covered by a paper napkin. She was on a diet after all. Aster hardly noticed either things, it seemed.

The exchange student took another bite of his sandwich. "No, and yes," he said while chewing, or pretty much talking with his mouth full. "It's complicated. Y'know, I just got here."

Thia laughed. "It's been nearly over a week. What's with the hesitancy?"

Aster wore a serious face expression. "You're a figure skater Thia. You know how political things can get."

She could note the edge in his voice. Truly, she could almost sympathize with him. But did he have to act as though it were her fault he wasn't being given a chance to be in a club to partake in the speed skating? She was sure that if he was much more persistent, and really did more research he'd be doing more speed skating in no time.

Thia had to ask a question though.

"How long have you been speed skating?"

He smiled. "It's been awhile. I really can't remember. But I was in more track and field activities, before getting into speed skating."

Thia raised an eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why didn't you decide to stick with track and field?"

Aster Bunnymen took his time in answering Thia's question. After nibbling a couple bites out of his sandwich, he answered her question. "Because, I wanted to try something different. I have relatives who are faster and quicker than me, who participate in those type of activities and events...I felt overshadowed, insignificant...I placed okay, but I was never first, barely even got second place sometimes."

She expected him to continue on, go into more depth. But nope, he called for the tab so he could pay for dinner this time.

What was that all about?

 **TOOTHandJACK**

The weather was warmer today than it had been for the past month. So, that's why Thia Mamori found herself struggling to stay poised while Jack kept her suspended in the air. They weren't out on the ice even, they were in a park. It wasn't High Park, it was one of the less extravagant, and more vacant of parks; pretty small too.

Pitch's hands were together, as he smiled at the fact that Thia and Jack had been in that position for nearly ten minutes. He hadn't told Jack to set Thia down just yet.

"Jack, you need to straighten up your posture." He walked a circle around the pair skaters, examining them. "Thia, you aren't holding your arms out with enough grace. There...yes...you're flying."

Thia forcibly grinned as she tried to think of a million reasons why she could die right now. For one, she had a feeling that Jack could barely even keep ahold of her because she was probably too heavy. She was skipping breakfast, and every other day lunch. So, what else could she do?

Jack on the other hand didn't know if he was holding her correctly. Was he making her uncomfortable? Shoot, he might drop her because he swore over ten minutes had passed by.

Pitch stopped walking circles around the pair, and finally said, "You can break position now."

He was glad to say they were _almost_ ready for sectionals, but then again, there was still a lot of work to do. Jack was less sloppy in his moves, and Thia had slimmed down some. Yet, it still wasn't good enough for him. He clicked his tongue, and mulled over his options. He remembered back then what his coach would do,when he wasn't getting what he wanted. There was that one time when he was made to do suicides for the whole day, he had to join a beginner's class in figure skating, he was made to go on a trip with his coach that required extensive training, up to the point he was doing the Quad. Man, he remembered when he used to be that good—that talented.

"I'm going to be calling both of your parents'," Pitch told his students, "I believe you two need to be putting in more practice. I don't understand precisely why you aren't improving in the slightest."

Thia and Jack barely even glanced at each other. Did they feel sorry for dissapointing their coach? Thia maybe did, but Jack didn't know how to feel. He'd never been in pair skating, although he used to practice with his sister, out on the frozen lake in their back yard when the weather was at its lowest.

 _Flashback._

 _"Jack, please?! Lift me up!" Sara Overland shouted with exuberance, her hands up in the air, and arms stretched out wide, "I saw them do this on TV yesterday!"_

 _Barely even a tween yet, Jack uncrossed his arms, and walked over to her sister. Despite her small and delicate stature she was quite tough and active. But she well imitated the pose she'd seen the pretty figure skater do last night on TV. For such a little girl, she had grace._

 _"Flea, why does this matter so much to you?" He asked, "You won't be starting lessons in a couple of months."_

 _She giggled, and sort of wobbled as she set herself in position just as her brother lifted her in the air. She wasn't scared of the probability of him dropping her. She very well did trust him._

 _"I love doing this," She reasoned, "And don't call me 'Flea', it's Sara."_

 _Jack let out a snort, as he skated slowly. "I've always called you Flea. Are you too good for the name all of a sudden?"_

 _"No," she replied as she spread her arms outward, imitating the figure skater she saw on TV last night, once again, "OKAAAY. You can only call me Flea. But it's not something I want be referred to as when I become a famous skater!" She sounded so sure, and confident. Jack laughed, and started speeding up._

 _His sister began to notice, but her smile grew, and she started giggling frantically. "Jack! Jack!" She squealed out of excitement._

 _Jack always took Sara's laughter as music._

 _End of flashback._

 **TOOTHandJACK**

Jack and Thia sat at a small table. He took a couple sips of water, and Thia barely allowed herself to order a healthy soup, with a side of seasoned vegetables. Jack settled for a sandwich.

"What do you think Pitch has planned for us now?" Thia asked quietly. "He thinks we're not getting enough practice in."

Jack momentarily met her gaze, before rubbing his right eye and shrugging. "Who knows. The guy's an asshole..."

"Who knows what's best for us," Thia countered in.

He laughed dryly for a sec before saying, "Yeah, okay. But if he kept commenting on my weight, I'd be about to lose it."

When he saw her face drop even lower than it'd been before, he knew he said something wrong. Seriously though, she barely touched her plate. He'd noticed that slight detail, so maybe that was saying something about him. Maybe he was starting to take this pair skating thing seriously...maybe he wasn't...

Thia blinked a couple times, not saying a word, before getting up from the table and walking away. This time she couldn't hide how hurt she felt. Yet, it was more-so embarassment than hurt. For a second, she swore, he'd seen through her. But she was walking away from him, and she would go to a bus stop and leave. That is what she would do, because he wasn't even that cute, and he was from the States, the freakin' States.

She took out her phone from her bag, and looked at the time. It was past eight. It'd been a long day, and a pitiful way to spend her Sunday. She was spending all her break time figure skating with a jerk, and another jerk who was her coach.

Maybe she was making too many excuses on why she had no drive in pursuing a pair skating career. She should suck it up, and keep pushing. She needed to push herself more on her skating, strength, and her partner. Jackson Overland, she decided, needed to be pushed.

Thia stopped walking, turned around, and went back to where Jack and she were eating a second ago. A couple feet away from the table, she saw that Jack still sat there staring at his plate. He was great at looking nonchalant, and seemingly didn't care; screamed apathy. Maybe she should turn around, and ask her mom to find someone else.

 _No, no, no._ She needed to be strong. She loved figure skating, and didn't give up quite so easily on things she put her mind to. And why should he be the one stressing her out?

"Jack," She said as she approached the table, "Listen."

He stopped looking down at his plate, and she was all his. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"I know you and I aren't friends, and we might even have mutual feelings of disdain..." She didn't necessarily dislike him, and he didn't necessarily dislike her. It was maybe the clashing of peronalities? Thia Mamori couldn't wrap her head around it as much as Jack could. "But we've gotta really give this pair skating our all. I know you were pretty much forced into it, and you know, I'm always used to skating alone...putting that aside, I think we could make a great team if we made more of an effort in working together and spending some time together...like friends. We don't have to actually befriend one another. But we've got to learn to tolerate each other."

Jack didn't say anything. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for some type of response.

For a minute tops, what filled the silence was the music of Broken Social Scene that played out of the tiny speaker in the corner of the food tent they sat in. The couple who'd been cooking up the food were currently talking to the neighbors of their food tent.

" _Then_..." Jack finally said something! "Eat my sandwich."

He held it out to her. No smirk fell across his lips. His face read somewhat of a plea though, a genuine one.

Thia thought to refuse. Why eat after a guy she hardly knew? He'd already taken quite a few bites out of that sandwich.

She sat down, and looked down at her now cold soup. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"Tooth, just take a bite out of the sandwich, you won't die."

"Maybe from your germs."

"Really?"

She relented. "No. Hand me the sandwich. Is it pastrami? Or lean meat?"

"It's _back bacon_."

 **TOOTHandJACK**

 **Author's Note:** Reviews, anyone? I'm trying to revive RainbowSnowcone on this site. Is it working? Anyway, thanks for the faves, and follows. Much appreaciated.


	8. Part 8: Another Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. The best Dreamworks' movie ever, that will never ever ever get a sequel, 'cause it didn't do as good as Frozen (which is a pretty freakin' criminally overrated movie, and its sequel had been confirmed a long freakin' time ago).**

 **Part 8**

Jack wasn't liking this studying program one bit. Especially when he knew Pitch was the cause of this. Even more-so now, his mother would hover. But she wasn't home at the moment because she was out having some "me time". Looking over the courses, he decided to start first with math.

He listened to music while doing his work, and even at one point fell asleep. While asleep, he had a vivid, yet unclear dream.

 _Dream._

 _He was back in the backyard of his home in Michigan. It was winter time, and the pond in their backyard had frozen over. Everything was white in appearance, and glistening. Snow wasn't at all falling, but snow was on the ground._

 _Needless to say, he was a bit taken aback to not find his sister there, moving on the ice, in her tiny skates._

 _The wind blew just then, almost enlightening his senses. The senses that brought him back to the fact that his sister was no longer on this Earth. But how could that be? When he felt his sister's presence surrounding him just now._

 _He took a deep breath of fresh air, before taking steps towards the frozen pond. Almost magically, his skates appeared on his feet. He made a small sound out of surprise. Steadily, going with it, Jack planted both skates on the ice._

 _He was stuck now, with what to do. His sister wasn't here, and regardless, of whatever reality he was in. He no longer felt the passion he had that long ago, when Sara was still here, in her grace and all. Maybe he should attempt conversation, as he did feel her presence. A presence so powerful, he questioned again why he could not see her in plain sight._

 _The wind came again, and he called out to her this time with some hesitancy. "Sara?! I've missed you." The wind didn't come this time. He attempted conversation again. "Can you believe it, I'm I'm, I'm trying at figure skating again. This time with a girl, I hardly even know."_

 _The wind moved, with a bit of curiosity, Jack assumed. As though he needed to continue speaking. Before he could even start talking again. He heard another voice. The voice called Jack's name. With a bit of eagerness and irritability._

 _End of dream._

"Jack!"

"Jack, if you don't wake up this instant...!"

Eventually he opened his eyes, and was back to consciousness. He was looking at the face of his mother. She didn't look too pleased to see that her son was asleep, wasting the money she and her husband spent to provide for his online schooling. It'd hardly been three days, and he was already starting to slack off.

"I feel glad knowing you've been working hard at school,"Helena Frost spoke dryly. "And I thought I could put all my faith in you."

Jack tried to look apologetic, but truthfully, he wasn't the slightest apologetic as he was annoyed. His mother had to always assume the worst; that he was getting into trouble again. She didn't even ask him if he wanted to try this type of schooling.

"I'm sorry," He attempted, half heartedly, "I accidentally dozed off."

She stared at him long and hard, before saying to him, "Pitch called me. He wants you at the ice rink in an hour."

Now Jack wanted to roll his eyes. Lately, Pitch's practices were becoming way more extensive. Not only was there the skating, and jumps, but there was having to lift Tooth up in the air (Which was slowly not becoming a struggle)...and throwing her. Kosmotis Pitch even planned on them going to a retreat.

"I don't understand why," Jack said with a sigh, "I've hardly had any free time this week. If it isn't skating, it's school. Tell me why you're making me do this again?"

His mother put her lips in a thin line, and shifted her other hand to her hip. "Jack, didn't you like skating?" She asked eventually.

He looked down at the floor, before answering his mother's question.

"That was a long time ago Mom, I keep thinking you know that."

 **TOOTHandJACK**

Thia moved her hands quickly. She flexed her elegant fingers, and folded them (her hands) slightly each time.

She'd been doing this for nearly an hour at different times of the day, because she felt it was needed, and Pitch had recommended the exercise.

She was in her bedroom doing the exercise. Because her bedroom door was open - Aster, who so happened to be passing her room - stopped in his tracks and gave her a concerned look. " _Sheila_ , are you alright?"

Thia had hardly heard him, when she realized immediately that he was standing there, eying her quizically. She stopped what she was doing, and quickly, if simultaneously, her body language became guarded. Smiling sheepishly, she asked him, "Is there something you need Aster?" She then began rolling a big block of clay inside both her hands.

"No, not really," The Australian replied, leaning his body against the arch of the doorway. "But what are you doing with your hands?"

She laughed a little out of embarrassment. "Um, I'm trying to get more muscle in them. Well, really, when my skating partner lifts me in the air, I have to extend my arms out, and leave my arms there. While in the process of making my hands look graceful."

Aster nodded. "Okay. I get it...I think" He then walked off going to occupy his time watching another situational comedy, but this time it was regarding a kid genius and his cyborg best friend, who can make itself appear as though it is human in the eyes of others. It was titled "Big Hero 6". It was on its second season.

Aster gone, Thia continued getting her hands into shape when she received a phone call.

"You need us on the ice today?" She asked the other line apprehensively. "But we don't get the ice today—"

Pitch laughed dryly. "You need to come down here pronto. Though, I'm not sure if Jackie's going to show! That scoundrel..."

Thia suppressed a sigh from escaping her lips, and hung up. She knew he didn't need an answer, he knew she'd show anyway.

Grabbing her sports bag, and skating practice attire, she walked out of her bedroom.

She took a detour through the living room to get to the front door. As she did so, Aster Bunnymen took his attention away from the tv screen for just a sec, and asked Thia, "Hey, where are ya goin'?" His tone of voice wasn't edgy (even when she temporarily blocked the tv screen when walking right past it) or loud; simply put, genuinely curious.

Thia shrugged. "Skating coach wants me out on the ice pronto."

Aster raised his eyebrow. "You haven't told me one thang about your coach, and he already sounds like an _arse_ hole."

She didn't have a response to the Australian's statement. Maybe he was better at reading people than she was.

"I'll probably be back by dinner, so if my Mom's wondering where I am just tell her Pitch called me for practice." With that said, Thia opened the front door. She was met with a slight chill as she stepped outside.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

Thia and Jack looked at each other, with the same perplexed gaze.

 _"I'm clearing the ice, Pete! C'mon!"_

 _"The biscuit is nowhere near!"_

 _"Asshole, don't try an' dig!"_

A bunch of young men shuffled out on the ice, with helmets on their heads, black skates adorning their feet, and solid colored jerseys and black padded slacks adorning their frames.

"Where's Pitch?" Thia asked, "He told us to meet him here, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Thia promptly took out her cellphone, and after pressing a couple keys, she held the phone to her ear. Subconsciously, she watched the hockey players as she waited for Pitch to answer. But somewhat to her surprise, after making three calls, he didn't answer.

"He's not answering," She muttered dejectedly, "What do we do now?"

Her skating partner shrugged. "Dunno. But I do know, I can't be home until a couple hours 'cause my mom won't allow me home so soon. She believes I need to go out and do more productive things, instead of sitting on my butt back at home...Whatever, I haven't been out since Pitch convinced her I'd be better off with online schooling..." He snorted a bit before sitting on the bench behind the board of the skating rink.

Thia's lips were in a thin line, as she examined the guys out there on the ice. Some moved fast, while some moved slow on the defense. One guy, who seemed to be the bulkiest one, _and_ tallest one, had the puck. He knocked the bottom of his stick against the puck, as he worked to get near the goal. But as he did so, his eyes focused on the black circle moving on the ice, and then a body slammed into him hard against the board.

Thia yelped in surprise, as she saw the hockey player's body meet the rink board harshly. She'd been to a couple hockey games with her mother before, but even then she always forgot how violent it could appear - or get. Whatever way you'd like to view it, really.

A burly looking man, with a nine o'clock shadow, ran onto the ice almost immediately, shouting profanities and such. "It's just practice! Juarez you're off the ice for today!"

Juarez, the one who rammed his fellow player into the board, shouted back, "Seriously?! It ain't my fault St. Nick can't take a hit! Fuck this!"

As Juarez threw his hockey stick to the ground, and stalked off, "St. Nick" stood up a bit straighter, dusting himself off. "Coach Nast, Juarez is just bein' _suka_! Prepares me for the ice s'more!"

Coach Nast laughed a little. "Hey, I might not understand some of the words you say sometimes, North! But I'm smart enough to figure out that _suka_ isn't such a nice word!" North laughed as well.

Thia saw the hockey coach's face turn quizzical, when he finally took notice of she and her skating partner. Nast's face hardened once more. "Hey, what are two doing here?! Hockey gets the ice today!"

"U-uh," Thia stammered, feeling her face warm up. "We hadn't realized..."

Jack spoke up. "Our skating coach told us to meet him here, at this time."

Coach Nast's face hardened even more. "What?! No, your skating coach should know Hockey gets the ice."

Jack smirked, and crossed his arms. He didn't necessarily want to get on this coach's bad side, but he was never one for appeasing people. He glanced over at Thia, who looked nervous.

Why did their coach tell them to meet him at the skating rink, if it wasn't even theirs today? Maybe he was trying to humiliate them, or test them on their punctuality. Either way, both teenagers found it unnecessarily troubling?

"Okay," Jack said, after a second. He looked over at Thia. "Tooth, lets go."

Yet, before Thia could reply or (maybe) follow Jack, and before Jack could walk away—

Their coach entered the room. Today he decided to wear a cool, almost neutral face expression. His hair was still in its usual spikiness and a peppery pedigree.

Pitch looked over at his students. His face expression was unreadable.

Coach Nast harrumphed. "You know me and my boys have the ice today."

Pitch stopped in his tracks. His attention was now on Nast. "Excuse me?"

The hockey coach furrowed his eyebrows, and straightened up his posture even more. "Kos, you know me and my boys get the ice today. The entire staff sat and discussed the schedule last week, remember?"

Pitch nodded slowly before putting his nose up in the air. Was he perhaps trying to make sense of why a grown man was getting so worked up about matters such as who gets the ice, and whenever? He looked over at the washed up athlete. "Nast, yes, I was there. And in no way am I interfering with you and your cheerleaders' ice time. Don't be such a hobknocker."

The pair skating coach then turned around, and looked at his two charge. "Thia and Jack–" Before Pitch could even finish what he was saying, Coach Nast ran up from behind him and sucker punched him.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

"That's what happened?" Mr Hanenberger asked. He was a man who looked well into his fifties, donning glasses, and a dusty brown fedora.

Thia and Jack looked at each other, and then looked back at the rink owner. They nodded in response to his question.

"Yes sir." (Thia)

"Yeah...sure." (Jack)

"Nast has temper," St. Nick hesitantly admitted. "He came _v_ ehind _Vo_ ogeyman ( "Boogeyman" was a name all the hockey players and skaters started to associate Pitch with) and he _suka_ (?) punched Nast."

Hanenberger nodded slowly, and put his pointer finger on his chin. He looked at the three teens who sat before him. "And it was all because of ice time?"

Jack snickered. "Yeah, pretty much."

He looked over at Tooth, and nudged her using his elbow. Looking over at him, she relaxed her shoulders.

"Apparently," She murmured.

Mr Hanenberger smiled in amusement, and stood up. "Ms. Gothel and Ms. Tremaine did this last week...grown adults can't seem to act their age..." He walked out from behind his desk. "You three are dismissed."

Soon following Hanenberger out the door, the three teens walked down the hallway. Nothing was said amongst the two teens, until Thia spoke. "Um, sorry about Coach Pitch interrupting hockey practice."

North let out a genuine laugh. "Why 'pologizing? Everything _vse_ _puchkom_. Or English speakers say, _good_?"

Thia smiled, and nodded. "If you haven't realized Mr Pitchine is — "

" _Sraka_?" The hockey player suggested.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the burly athlete. "What's _sraka_ mean?"

" _Veally vant_ to know?"

"Yeah."

"Donkey."

"Donkey?" Jack repeated. "You could try to use a better word. Like..."

Thia this time nudged him, and spoke up. "It means _donkey_. And I'm pretty sure he's using the derogatory word that donkey is synonymous with."

The brunette frowned, but still made time for his skating partner's words to sync in. "Oh, you mean a ––"

Thia nudged him again. St. Nick nodded, with a knowing smile.

Due to all of the teens' practices ending early due to their respective feuding coaches, they found themselves in the parking lot of the rink, wondering what to do with their free time. Seemingly, they were all parting ways until,

"'Ve got big truck," Nick mentioned as he took a set of keys out of his gym bag. "You two need ride?"

Thia smiled, and shook her head. "No thanks. I can take the bus."

Jack shrugged. "Do you know any good burger places around here?" Besides, he hadn't ate breakfast, and he hadn't had a very familiar United States meal in a while.

"Um, thinking..." The hockey player rubbed his lips together, in thought. " _Vell_ , there's this one place Big Smoke Burger."

Jack glanced over at his skating partner, as though he knew what she was going to do next.

Thia forced a smile. "You guys go enjoy your lunch. I'm taking the bus."

He took a step in her way. "Tooth, c'mon. You know you want something to eat. It's on—"

Nick interrupted Jack, by saying, "It's on I, Nick."

Thia started to refuse again, but the look on her skating partner's face showed that he sincerely wanted her to come along—or perhaps just eat something. Either way, she couldn't refuse because for the first time in awhile she recognized in somebody that they held their best interest at heart.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

Nicholas North, St. Nick, Northy, or Nick from Russia, took the last bite of his burger. He closed his eyes, relishing in the perfect mixture of lettuce, tomato, beef, cheese, mayonnaise, and whole wheat. Ah, it was _almost_ as good as his baba's pirohzki.

Ah, he could almost remember what the inside of his baba's house smelled like when she cooked pirohzki. The familiarity of flowers, and different foods. The coziness and warmth that was naturally held in each room of the house. He could still hear those lyrics of that one song his baba would sing all the time; a common _duma_. _"Komu z yiyi pokazu ya, I chto tuyu movu...Pryvitaye, uhadaye...Velykeye slovo?"_

"You two enjoying burgers?" Nick asked his new friends. "If not, next time ve could go other place."

Jack's mouth was full, both of his cheeks protruding as though he were a chipmunk with a mouthful of whatever those scoundrels ate. "Dis...hulla good!" He said with his mouth full.

Nick then looked to Thia who hadn't even made a happy face with her burger (two small nibbles had been made), nor had she touched her fries. She only sipped on the water she'd also ordered.

 _Perhaps she didn't like burgers. Maybe that's why she was so hesitant to come along?_ The hockey player concluded.

Thia picked up the burger, and examined it. She held it to her mouth. But the words of Pitch echoed in her mind. _Jack won't be able to pick you up - **pick you up**_... _You'll be too heavy to lift_ \- _**to lift**_... _It wouldn't hurt to slim down Thia_ \- **_slim down Thia_**. _Fat arse_ \- **_fat arse_**. _Ihope I start to notice_ \- **_start to notice_**... _Improvement_ \- **_improvement_**.

Her hand shook slightly before she ultimately set the burger back down on her plate.

 _I should've ordered something healthie_ r, She thought lamely. But how much healthier could you get than a veggie burger? The only options were other types burgers and fries...and milkshakes.

 _One bite won't kill you Thia...you skipped dinner last night, and breakfast this morning_.

So, she picked up the burger again.

It looked freakin' delicious, and she swore she felt her stomach grumble. All week she had been a good girl and cut down. Yet, she'd never been an unhealthy eater, she always stuck to a proper figure skater's diet. So, she began to think maybe she was making matters worse...by eating a burger.

Eying the burger, Pitch's words echoed again. _You need to look like a figure skater - **look like a figure skater.** You'll be too heavy to lift - **too heavy to lift.** I'll have a cow for a figure skater - **a cow for a figure skater!**_

Before she could set the burger back down on the plate before her, Jack's face was suddenly close to her ear. She jumped almost, her shoulders even more tense. "I know you're starving Tooth. Just eat... _please_ ," he whispered.

Thia didn't turn her head to look at him. _Shoot_. He'd caught her again, doing that to herself.

Her cheeks warmed up, and out of lack of security and because of utter instinct she zipped her jacket all the way up to her throat. Much better.

Much better.

She was completely covered, and not _exposed_.

 **TOOTHandJACK**

 **Author's Note: I double updated. But I was taking awhile to update because of this particular chapter. It was sorta hard to write, but I've been and planned on making this type of point or part where North is introduced. And I'm sorry if his parts were awkward. I tried to do my best with his mother tongue/accent/dialogue (I even researched and YouTube'd)...but I'll do better next time. And he'll be making more appearances. I appreciate the faves, follows, and reviews. Please continue to do so.**

 **Replies:**

 **FlightFeathers** **: I must say, your review made my day and is much appreciated. It was very thoughtful, and has encouraged me to continue on with this story! Thank you for reviewing. XD Also, Wind will soon be playing a part, and perhaps Tooth will start to have a passion for skating again. Who knows?**

 **AngelaLove07210 : Thank you very much for posting a review. I'm glad character development is showing through! **


End file.
